Fresh Start
by Klainefreak001
Summary: Kurt Hummel moves to NYC and opens a bakery, but he isn't alone; Gaga, his service dog is with him. When the local NYC News covers a story on new businesses, Blaine Anderson has to check the place out for himself. Will Kurt be open to try new things, or will his past hold him back? - Read and review, leave comments, everything is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt**

Kurt hummed as he typed and stared at the Mac Computer sitting in front of him. His hands were busily typing when a whine came from the doorway. He jumped and turned in her chair so he was facing the door. Staring back at him was a fluffy golden puppy and Kurt's face softened and a grin spread across his face.

"Hey, Molly bear." He cooed and the pup wobbled over to his feet and sat down with a plop. Molly gazed up at the man sitting above her and whined once again and pawed at his feet. Kurt chuckled silently to himself and bent over and scooped up the pup. He laid Molly on her back so she was cradled like a newborn baby and she was looking up at Kurt with her big hazel eyes. Kurt laughed silently to himself at the sight and turned the chair to face the computer and he clicked the mouse a few times and shut the computer off.

Kurt looked around his office and observed the mess in front of him; from papers to unopened mail sitting on his desk that he still has to open. He turned his attention to the pup, now sleeping in his arms, and got up and walked out of his office and silently shut the door. He walked down the hallway and into the living area while still holding the pup, now awake, in his arms.

Molly struggled in his arms and let out a whine. Kurt turned the pup right-side up and placed her on the couch and the pup looked expectantly up at Kurt. "What's wrong, baby girl?" Kurt cooed as he walked towards the big glass doors on the other side of the room and looked out at the city beneath his apartment. Taxis were everywhere, probably from the morning rush, and people walking down the street trying to get to work. Kurt heard a loud thump from behind and quickly spun around only to find Molly making her way over to Kurt's feet and she scratched at the door.

"Okay, baby," he said as he slid the glass door open and the puppy walked through the space onto the small deck area and Kurt closed the door.

Leaving Molly on the porch, Kurt walked around the kitchen table to the fridge and he opened the door. Peering inside, Kurt reached in and pulled out a container of orange juice and shut the door. He crossed the tiny kitchen and got out a glass and poured himself a glass. As Kurt out away the contents he heard a whine coming from the door and walked over and opened it for the small puppy.

"Once we find a better place I'm getting you a dog door." He said as he watched the puppy walk over to a kennel behind the table and sit. Kurt glanced up at the microwave on the counter and gasped at the time. He rushed over to the pup and pushed her inside the kennel, "Sorry, Molly, I'll be back later." Kurt ran to the front door and threw his shoes on and reached into his pocket, making sure he grabbed his phone and keys. He pulled open the closet door and put on his coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck before turning around suddenly and freezing, trying to remember anything he might need.

"Bye Molls. Love you!" He said as he shut the door of his apartment. He rushed to the elevator, only to see an 'out of order' sign and he let out a growl. "Nothing ever works around here," he said muttering to himself. He glanced at his watch, "Shit." He sprinted to the staircase and ran down the six floors of stairs.

Once outside, Kurt hailed a taxi and climbed in, "Sweet Cheeks Bakery, please," he blurted out not even looking at the driver and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text and slid the phone back into his pocket and watched the people through his window. Minutes later the cab arrived in front of the bakery and Kurt paid the taxi driver and got out.

Kurt pulled out his keys and unlocked the glass door and walked in. He flipped the closed sign over so it read 'open' and walked over to the counter and set his keys down. He took off his coat and walked behind the counter and hung it up on a coat rack by a doorway leading to the back room. Kurt looked around at his small shop, observing the cramped tables and sighed.

Kurt grabbed his keys and walked into the back room and turned on the lights. He maneuvered around the tables used for baking and ovens, making his way towards the very back. Walking through another doorway, into a closet-like room and smiled at what he saw. Looking up at him was a midnight black golden retriever lying in a decent sized kennel.

"Good morning beautiful. Are you hungry?" Kurt asked the dog in a soft and gentle voice while he opened the kennel and the dog sat up with its ears perked. Kurt reached and grabbed a vest that was lying on top of the kennel and carefully dressed it on the dog and then he turns around and drapes an apron on himself. The dog just sat and waited for Kurt to finish what he was doing and once he was finished Kurt stood back up and the dog looked up at him expectantly.

"Okay," Kurt said and the dog got up and ran eagerly to the back door and out a dog door. Kurt walked back up to the front and filled a dog bowls that was laid out in a corner in front of the counter. He heard scampering behind him and before he turned the dog was eating and drinking in front of him. Kurt just smiled and walked into the back and started making different types of cookies and other goods.

Two hours passed and Kurt checks the time and brings the last batch of goods he made to the front. He checks around before pulling out a set of plastic gloves and a tray from the glass containers and starts to arrange some cupcakes around before sliding the tray into the glass display case. Kurt then takes the tray into the back and places it in a large sink, which was already full with all of his other utensils he had used that morning. He looks around at the mess and at his work stations and smiles.

Kurt hears the door- bell ding and he pulls off the apron and places it on the hook where he had gotten it earlier that morning and rushed to the front of his bakery.

"Good morning," Kurt smiled and greeted the women standing in front of one of the displays he had just prepared.

"Good morning," she repeated and Kurt noticed her looking at something and her brow went up as she looked up at Kurt, "Is that a dog?" She said sounding stern. Kurt looked puzzled and lent over the counter only to see the black dog looking back at him; lying on the bed Kurt had made her in the corner.

"Yes, ma'am." Kurt said as he lent back over the counter and brushed his hands on his pants.

"This is a bakery," the women comments openly.

Kurt looks around at his shop and nods. "Yes, ma'am, it is. She's mine." He said still smiling as he engaged a conversation with the women standing in his shop.

"What is she doing in here?" The women asked, with a curious tone in her voice. "Don't you keep pets at home?"

"She's my service dog and she's not a pet. She's family and a resource for me." Kurt said with the smile now gone from his face.

"May I?" The woman asks as she gazes at the dog and back at Kurt. Kurt nods and the woman crouches down and pets the dog. "She's gorgeous, what's her name?" The woman gets up and looks at Kurt.

"Gaga, after Lady Gaga because I love her and she's my idol." Kurt says and looks down at the blue eyes looking up at him from the dog bed.

"That's a good name for her." The lady looks around at the baked items and looks back up at Kurt. "I'm from NYC channel 5 news and I'm doing this segment on new businesses, trying to get people aware of all of the hot new stores here." The lady said extending her hand towards Kurt.

"Wow, that's amazing." Kurt shakes her hand, "I'm Kurt by the way."

"Shelby Cline." She drops her hand and smiles. "If that's okay with you, I would like to get some shots of the place and interview you for tonight's news."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Kurt said and walked out from behind the counter.

**Blaine**

Blaine walks into his apartment and slams the door and slumps against it.

"Date didn't go well I take it." Wes says as he walks around the island in the kitchen as he pours two glasses of Tequila and walks over to Blaine.

"How'd you guess? Terrible. Not gonna happen again, trust me." Blaine said as he accepted the glass Wes had extended to Blaine.

"Come on, 10 o'clock news is going to be on pretty soon. Come watch it with me and get your mind off Sebastian." Wes walked into the living room and sat on the couch, soon followed by Blaine.

It was pretty much the same stuff on as this morning's news except a story or two and the weather. One of the new stories caught Blaine's attention and he perked up and listened when he saw a tall, pale skinned guy standing outside a building called 'Sweet Cheeks Bakery. The woman who had interviewed Kurt was doing a voice over as the TV was showing people the building and glazing over the contents in the display cases Kurt had filled early that morning.

"Kurt Hummel opened his bakery downtown NYC earlier this year called 'Sweet Cheeks'. He makes everything from scratch every single morning and whatever he doesn't sell, he gives to the homeless shelter when he closes every night." The camera man was taping Kurt as he was helping a customer and then the camera changed so it was taping a black dog. This puzzled Blaine, but he kept listening.

"When you visit Sweet Cheeks, you might be greeted by this interesting face. Gaga, a black golden retriever, is Kurt's service dog and stays at the bakery at all times and watches Kurt and will alert him if a stroke is coming on." The camera is now on Kurt as he speaks, "Gaga is a huge help and with the permission of the Health Department, she is allowed in her kennel at the back of the shop and in front of the counter on her bed. She's friendly, but won't leave her bed unless I say it's okay. She's part of my family." Kurt finishes with a smile and the woman comes into view and is standing in front of displays of cakes and cookies and finishes with the address of the bakery and assuring everyone it's worth coming to.

Blaine sees the smiling guy and is amazed by his genuine smile and decides that he's going to making a trip to the bakery in the morning before work.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapters will hopefully be coming almost every weekend, because thats when I get time to actually write. As for some questions that have been PMed to me already this past week, I will be addressing them within the next chapters! I'm so blown away from the response I have gotten just in the first week of putting this up. That's amazing! Anyone watch Glee this week? I have no words, that's a lie, I have billions just for the Klaine. It was amazing. Okay, so here is the new chapter, please review and suggest things for them to do and yeah :) Happy reading.**

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt woke up early that next morning to get to the shop and bake since he expected more of a rush because of the news story that previous night. He through on some clothes and got Molly's leash and headed for the door when he was ready, Molly following close behind him. He snapped the leash on her and they both made their way downstairs.

Kurt decided to walk to the bakery that morning because he was pretty sure that the cab wouldn't allow Molly to ride, even though she was legally certified as a service dog. Plus he thought she might need to burn some of the energy off, because she was only five months old and still a puppy, but she was still mature for her age.

When they got to the shop Kurt unlocked the door and walked to the back, Molly close behind him with the leash dragging behind her. When they reached the back he took the leash off of her and opened Gaga's kennel and let them outside for about an hour while he could start baking.

Kurt let the dogs in and set up Gaga's kennel up front beside her bed so Molly could stay in that while Gaga was close by. He got the dogs situated and cleaned up their mess.

After Kurt had all of his baking done and had put everything in the display cases he went into his office, just around the corner and started some paperwork. He turned on his computer and opened up Word docs and typed 'Help Wanted Part Time'. He made it the biggest font that the phrase would fit on the one sheet of paper and made it different colors. Just to make it pop, because hello, this is Kurt Hummel.

About a half hour later, Kurt had finished his work and looked at the clock hanging above the doorway. 'Maybe getting here early wasn't the best idea.' He thought to himself and got up and walked out of the office, but turned around and grabbed a tape dispenser and the Help wanted sign and walked to the store's front door.

Gaga perked her ears when she heard Kurt walking towards the front and sat up.

"What's up Ga?" Kurt cooed as he walked past her and hung up the sign just above the door handle on the entrance door. He turned around and he felt dizzy and froze where he was until the spell wore off and he went to clean the few tables that were set up in the lobby of the small shop.

* * *

**Blaine**

****Blaine woke up at 8 am that next morning and got up and got dressed. He decided to wear dark blue jeans and a red V neck T-shirt and white shoes. Nothing fancy, but nice enough to go to work in. Blaine got his black leather jacket and through it on and with his keys in his hand, exited the apartment.

Blaine pulled out a piece of paper with the bakery's address on it he had jotted down last night when the reporter had said it. He decided to walk since it was only four blocks away from his home.

About ten minutes later, Blaine walked up to the bakery and stopped to examine the place. It had a light blue roof and white walls on the outside and a few tables set up in front of the shop's entrance. He let his eyes wonder through the glass windows and he saw the black dog he had seen last night, lying on the bed described, but there was another cage set up next to it, but he couldn't tell what was in it.

His eyes grazed through the shop and a sign taped on the door that said 'Help wanted Part Time' and he thought of applying, but only for a moment because then a guy walked out from the counter and to the tables set up in the shop and started cleaning tables. Blaine watched the guy while he cleaned and studied his figure. He was wearing blue skinny jeans, a black dress shirt, and a black vest. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his tall figure complimented him perfectly.

Blaine walked into to the shop and the guy looked up at him and put the rag down behind the counter in a bucket and smiled up at him. Blaine smiled back at him and tore his eyes away from the guy's face, because he didn't want to come off as a creep and looked across the displays that were full of fresh desserts.

"Good morning," The guy said quietly as he studied Blaine.

"Good morning." Blaine smiled up at him and caught the guy staring at him and he got a glimpse of his eyes, the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. "I-I saw you on the news last night and thought I should check it out." He said and looked away from the guy and ran his hand through his hair and continued, "I saw your sign outside." He said and pointed to the help wanted sign and gazed at Kurt.

"Oh," Kurt said sheepishly and blushed because, well, he really didn't know why. "Do you want an application?" He asked as he motioned his hands towards his office, "I can grab one for you." He looked at the guy standing in front of him.

"Yes please," Blaine said, "I'm Blaine by the way."

"Kurt," he said and shook Blaine's hand. "I'm going to go grab that for you really quick. One second." Kurt rambled.

Blaine giggled as Kurt walked into the office. He turned around to see the full view of the bakery and his eyes landed on the black dog and he walked over to her and crouched down and stroked her head. He let his eyes land on the service vest on the dog and then he looked into the cage he couldn't see from outside and peering back at him was another dog. Only this one was golden and still looked fairly young, but a service vest was on it also.

"Here's this," Kurt said and Blaine jumped form being startled and let out a breath of relief when he saw it was Kurt, but Kurt only let his face be taken over by a smile and laughed.

"Sorry," Blaine said as he got up and brushed his pants off.

"Don't be, they're both friendly. Their used to all the attention.'' Kurt said as he handed the application to Blaine and smiled. "Do you want a pen to fill it out or do you want to take it with you?'' Kurt asked him.

"I have time,'' Blaine said, "If that's okay with you, that is." He said as he blushed. 'What the hell Anderson? Blushing really? What are you 12?' He thought to himself and grabbed the application from Kurt.

"Okay, one second." Kurt said as he rushed into his office, and emerging only seconds later with a pen in hand. "Do you want to sit?" Kurt said as he motioned his hands to a table closest to them. They both walked over and pulled out chairs and sat down.

Blaine clicked the pen and glanced up at Kurt, who was watching him. Kurt quickly looked away and Blaine chuckled to himself. "What?" Kurt said looking back at him, blushing slightly.

"Nothing." Blaine said and started to fill the formula out. Then out of nowhere Gaga and Molly started whining softly. Blaine looked over at them and glanced over at Kurt with a questioned look on his face and was surprised at what he saw. Kurt's face looked tense and it looked as if he was having trouble trying to say something. Blaine suddenly panicked and Gaga flew over to Kurt and started barking and licking his hand that had fallen off the table to his leg.

"Kurt, Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine rushed to his side and looked into his eyes and cupped both of his hands on his face.

"T-there's a-a bag in m-my office, r-red sign. C-can you gr-rab it?" He managed to get out of his mouth. Blaine ran into his office and opened a cupboard and found a bag matching Kurt's description and grabbed it.

Blaine rushed back to Kurt's side and laid it on the table and opened it. There were small shots with labels that read 'Thrombolytic agent' on it and Kurt held out a hand that seemed to have full control of still. Blaine removed the needle's guard and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt took the needle and rolled up his sleeve on his other arm and found a vein and stuck himself and let out a whimper. Blaine looked at Kurt in alert when he heard that and Kurt emptied the vile into his arm and let out a breath. He set the shot down on the table and dropped his arm on his lap and closed his eyes and just breathed.

"Kurt, are you okay?!" Blaine asked immediately and looked down at the dog, who had it's head resting on Kurt's lap and the whining had subsided from both dogs.

"Mhm," Kurt managed out, eyes still closed. "Th-ere's a bott-le o-of aspirin and a-a bottle of water." Kurt said opening his eyes and reached over to the bag trying to grab the contents, but Blaine had softly pushed his arm down.

"I got it," he said as he got everything ready for Kurt and laid them in front of him and Kurt popped them in his mouth and drank the while bottle of water. He closed his eyes and lent his head back and stroked the dog's head that was resting on his lap.

"Do you need an ambulance? I can call one right now." Blaine said already pulling his phone out before a hand landed on his.

"No, I'm fine now. Thank you so much." Kurt said and smiled wearily at Blaine. "Gaga." He said and the dog went back to the bed and laid back down, but watched Kurt closely.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked him in plain concern.

"I'm fine, thank god you came in today." Kurt let out a little dry chuckle and cleared his throat and picked up the used needle and put the safety back on it and cleaned up the garbage on the table and stood up, and slightly lost his balance. Before Kurt knew he was falling, he felt strong hands around him, catching him.

Kurt looked up and found Blaine looking at him. "Thanks," Kurt murmured and Blaine held him up and forced him to sit back down.

"I got this, you just sit and let everything settle down." Blaine said as he pulled out Kurt's chair and sitting him down. "Where do you want this?"

"Back in the drawer, please." Kurt said quietly and looked up at Blaine and gave a weak smile.

"Don't move," Blaine held his hands up at Kurt as if he were telling a dog to stay. He through the stuff away and he put the used needle back in the bag and cleaned up in the office before going back to Kurt.

When Blaine went back, Kurt wasn't in the chair and Blaine panicked for a moment until be saw Kurt sitting on floor next to Gaga's bed and the dog was in his lap and Kurt was petting her gently. He made his way over and sat next to him.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest," Blaine said softly. Kurt just nodded and stroked the dog's head one last time and got up.

"Gaga, kennel." The dog sprang up and walked into the back as Kurt followed slowly behind and he emerged a couple of minutes later, coat on and keys in hand. He grabbed a leash and opened the kennel to Molly's kennel and snapped the leash on and the pup walked out and looked up at Kurt.

"Sit." Kurt said softly and the dog complied. Blaine smiled and picked up the application and walked to the door and held it open for Kurt and waited for Kurt to lock it up.

"Where do you live?" Blaine asked.

"Just a couple blocks away in Bushwick," Kurt said as he pointed down a road.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Really? I live in the tall brown apartment over there."

"Me too, I just moved in a couple months ago." Kurt said surprised. They started walking towards the apartment and within ten minutes they arrived.

"I'll get this back to you soon." Blaine said as he motioned to the form in his hand.

"Don't bother." Kurt said without looking at him and Blaine turned to him in shock. "After today, you have the job, if you want it of course." Kurt said in a matter of fact tone and turned to face Blaine.

"Thanks, uhm, here's my phone number," Blaine said as he handed the form to Kurt and he caught a gleam in his eyes and motioned to the apartment, "I have to go, but call me?" Blaine said as he backed away slowly.

"Thank you for today, I'll call you. Thank you again." Kurt said rambled and Blaine just laughed.

"I'll see you later than." Blaine said as he waved and Kurt waved back and turned to walk into his apartment, with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**I did research on strokes and came up with that. Sorry if it's not very accurate. Please review and suggest thing for these two to do! Thank you so much! And did you guys see Glee? Okay, I totally balled through the whole thing. Well, until next time, have a good week! Follow me on twitter lexivader**


End file.
